User talk:Henryjh98
Welcome, Henryjh98! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 08:35, April 9, 2012 RE: Hey Yeah, lol. This was where my wikia experience started. It's nice to find someone from the Avatar wiki here. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 03:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hello and welcome. Inheriwiki is currently taking part in Wikia's Hobbit promotion while the Adventure Dream Team contest is now open. I've submitted a team and I believe that Specialk16 is working on an entry.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm compiling my team right now, you should check it out. And it's funny to see how the Avatar wiki, being so large, wasn't the first wiki experience for either of us. Anyways, how is your Avatar wiki experience faring right now? --Specialk16 '''• Talk 22:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::That's always fun, when time permits. As for my experience, I love the wiki right now. It's been a little hectic lately so my edit count per day has gone down dramatically over the past few weeks; but it'll spike up again soon (hopefully). Now with the Adventure Dream Team, check out Wyvern's link above or check this one: Adventure Dream Team --Specialk16 •''' Talk 00:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, you just pick what you believe would be the perfect dream team to bring the One Ring to Mordor. It can be from anything, i.e. C-3PO, Hercules, Sentinel Prime, Gimli, Charizard, Jak and Daxter, Po, and maybe even Eragon himself :P Then you just explain why that is the perfect team. It's pretty neat. I'm nearly done with my interpretation of the fellowship, and I must say, it is lookin' good. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 06:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey it's no problem. Just to let you know, the deadline is the 19th of this month, so that leaves us one day to make out teams (UTC). --Specialk16 •''' Talk 00:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::They're not really teams with wikia members, you just post what you think would constitute the perfect fellowship of the rings. You can choose characters from video games, books, comics, movies, etc. It's your version of the fellowhip: the adventure dream team. Hopefully this clarifies things a bit. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 00:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) The link is above in one of my previous comments, but here is another one for convenience: Adventure Dream Team --Specialk16 • Talk 01:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC)